Together As A Family
by CrosswordGirl
Summary: Itachi and Sakura have been dating for a while. Now Sakura is pregant. She must tell Tsunade. That's all Right, but what happends when Sasuke comes back into the picture and wants answers PLZ R
1. Telling the Teacher and Lover

Chapter One: Telling the Teacher and Lover

Sitting on the floor of her apartment Sakura ran her finger through Itachi hair. Wondering if she should tell him about her little test. Sakura had found out two days ago she would be having Itachi's child. Not wanting to keep it a secret from Itachi any longer, Sakura had to let him know.

"Itachi"

"hn"

Sakura turned her head away to look at the fire

"what would you think of a family"

"why do you wanna know"

"just wondering that's all." asked Sakura. Sakura turned her body around as to warm up by the fire. Itachi just looked at her. Wanting to know where the hell it came from. Sakura notice this and went to the balcony of her home. Leaning over the rail she watched as the moon came from behind the clouds. Itachi on the other hand wanted to know why she asked the question. Coming up from behind Sakura he placed his arms around her waist and laid them on her stomach

"you gonna tell me why you asked" Itachi held a little tighter then what he had on the floor. Not letting her go until she answered his question. Sakura knew he would do this, but wasn't telling him anything. Leaning back into his hold Sakura wouldn't answered. Although they were not alone outside.

Kisame had to retrieve Itachi for a mission in the village of rain. Kisame wasn't looking forward to this. Itachi also notice Kisame

"we have to go now" spoke Itachi

Kisame came from his hidden spot.

"yep" was all he answered

"meet me at the gates in five minutes" spoke Itachi. Sakura knew it had to be now or never. Noticing Itachi hold on her had loosen she turned them both around.

"you have to go" asked Sakura

"yes I do. I'll be back ASAP" spoke Itachi placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. Turning around he was about to leave but Sakura stop him.

"what is it" asked Itachi looking at her

"You better come back. How else can I raise our child without you" Sakura spoke looking at the ground. At hearing this Itachi turned around again to look at Sakura. He was speechless. Like that wasn't hard

"our child" asked Itachi

"yeah, our child. You and me. No one else" spoke Sakura still looking away from Itachi. Itachi didn't know what to say, but hearing this made it clear in his mind about her other question. He understood now. Whether or not he aloud it, Sakura would have this child, and raise the child.

"depends, can I have both my wife and my child come and live at the Akatsuki with me." asked Itachi

"your wife?" Sakura looked at him confused

"that's the only way I can have you and our son in the Akatsuki" spoke Itachi. At this Sakura looked at Itachi and saw that he had shut the sharingan eyes off.

"can we leave when I know his in danger from others. And what makes you so sure it a male" asked Sakura

"as you wish. But that dose mean I will be looking in on him and you. You know this Sakura, and cause I think it will be" spoke Itachi holding her face in his hands. Making her look at him "can you really do this"

"I broke you didn't I" Sakura spoke wrapping two of her hands on the right hand of Itachi. Itachi looked at Sakura.

"you didn't brake me, just gave me a reason to live for. Besides killing" Itachi held Sakura with all his might. "be safe Sakura" speaking this Itachi was gone

"the both of us will be" spoke Sakura knowing Itachi would hear her.

Itachi meet Kisame at the gates

"what took you" asked Kisame.

"hn" was the replay, before disappearing into the night.

It would be another year before Itachi could see Sakura again. Expect next year he would also be seeing his son or daughter. Really in a way he didn't care. All he knew is that Sakura would take care of their child.

For Sakura thought, she had one more job to do. Tell Tsunade about her late night visit from Itachi and about their child.

"tomorrow will be a fantastic day" whispered Sakura going to bed. However she failed to see the second pair of sharingan eyes that just showed up. Sasuke was not the happiest right now. All he saw was a male hold her and ask her question then he left. He would find out who he was, after her child was born. He would do no harm to Sakura, while the child was developing inside of her.

"I will find my answers Sakura. And you will give them to me." Sasuke spoke going to his old apartment.

Sakura walked to the hokage tower. Not really wanting to do this, but she knew she had to. Good thing she had a lesson today. Or else she would have been in bigger trouble.   
'_so not going to be fun' _thought Sakura still walking.

When arriving at the tower Sakura was stopped in her tracks. In front of her was Tsunade drunk and looking herself out of the tower once again.

'_this would make it the fifth time all ready' _ thought Sakura

"hello Tsunade" spoke Sakura

"Sakura, come on up. I have something to tell you about something. I just can't remember" spoke Tsunade

"I have things to tell you to Tsunade" spoke Sakura, helping Tsunade open the tower.

After about another half an hour Tsunade and Sakura where sitting down in her office. Tsunade was to drunk to train with Sakura, but that would soon change.

"so Sakura tell me your news first" spoke Tsunade

"it's a funny story really. I been dating Itachi Uchiha for a while and now I'm carrying his child." Sakura laughed. Tsunade on the other hand had sober up right after hearing Itachi Uchiha.

"WHAT" yelled Tsunade "SAKURA HARUNO. START TALKING"

For the next hour Sakura went through everything. Her meeting Itachi and how they became to love each other. Sakura was almost finished when Tsunade cut in.

"let me get this straight. He would come here, spent nights with you, and not once went after Naruto." Asked Tsunade

"Tsunade not again, I've already answered this question about 100 times already." Spoke a frustrated Sakura.

"ok then. I'll allow you to raise the child in the village. But what about danger to him" asked Tsunade

"if our baby come into danger, I'll be moving into the Akatsuki with Itachi. We already agreed to this" spoke Sakura.

"the let's kept him out of trouble" answered Tsunade, not really wanting to loose one of the villages most well trained and qualified medical nin. Sakura walked over to Tsunade and gave her a hug.

"you're the best Tsunade" spoke Sakura.

From then on Tsunade would train with Sakura in child birth, besides training in her medical skills. Though the though of Sakura having to become a mission nin, so her child could survive, always made Tsunade push Sakura to learn as much as she could. Even if Sakura had to leave, she would make sure she was useful to the Akatsuki.

"that's all for today Sakura" spoke Tsunade sitting on the ground. Sakura joined her. Sakura was now eight and a half mouths pregnant and was showing to.

To counter the village finding out bout Itachi being the father, Sakura and Tsunade decided to lie. Before they started the lie, Sakura sent a letter to Itachi explaining everything. The replay was simple but said yes you can. The village didn't believe it as first but understood that a one night stand was a one night stand.

To help Itachi to know when to come to the village Tsunade and Sakura would write letter explaining where and when. Knowing Sakura was in safe hands Itachi would always come when he could. Somehow seeing Sakura taking care of herself, was one thing he _would_ die to protect.

However Sasuke was still waiting for the child to be born. After woods he had sworn to himself that Sakura would give him the answers he needed to hear. And one was the roomer that was spread around the village.


	2. A Baby and Promise

Chapter Two: A Baby and A Promise

It was late a night and Sakura was in the labor room of the medical tower. All staff had been dismissed by Tsunade herself. All staff know not to argue with what Tsunade spoke. Also Tsunade was the best medical nin in the village. Knowing she was there to help Sakura deliver the child, the staff of the labor medical wing left. However unknown to them and the village, Itachi was coming to see that his wife would give birth as painless as possible. And that she would stay alive.

Itachi had received word during the day for Sakura labor, through word of the carry pigeons Tsunade would use. Now he was on his way to the hidden leaf village.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't doing quite well for her first birth. Tsunade had made sure to tell Sakura about how to birth a child before the actual birth itself. Although when the contractions started Sakura forgot everything Tsunade told her.

"Sakura you must breath and push at the same time. Now do as your told" spoke Tsunade to her student. Sakura started to remember everything she was taught.

Breathing in and out at a slowed pace, and pushing on her child to come out, became second nature for Sakura. Because Sakura was so rapped in concentrating on her breathing and pushing, she didn't notice Itachi arrive out side the room. Tsunade did on the other hand. Though decided not to tell Sakura.

"your doing fine Sakura, keeping going I can almost see the baby head" spoke Tsunade

"that's nice to know" answered Sakura

"Sakura I need you to start taking bigger breath and holding them for longer. This will push the baby out a lot smoother" spoke Tsunade.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHRRRRR" screamed Sakura

From out side the room Itachi heard Sakura answer Tsunade and listen to her breathing aswell. Sure enough, bigger breaths were taken in and held a lot longer then before

'_I want to go in, but I wont. Not yet" _thought Itachi

"almost there Sakura. I can see the baby head. Your almost there. A couple of more pushes should do it" spoke Tsunade. Sakura did a couple of more pushes. Sure enough a baby girl came out.

"how this for six hours of labor and contraction Sakura" asked Tsunade handing Sakura her baby girl

"the best ever" spoke Sakura holding her little girl. "I wonder where Itachi is anyway. Oh well, I know he'll be here soon" Sakura held her little girl. Looking at Sakura then to the door where Itachi stood, Tsunade had an idea.

"Sakura can I hold her" asked Tsunade

"I suppose" Sakura passed her little girl to Tsunade. "now close your eyes for a minute" Sakura looked at Tsunade.

"please I have one more thing to do, before I know she's alright." Spoke Tsunade

"fine." Spoke Sakura

Tsunade made sure that her eyes were closed. Going to the door, Tsunade saw Itachi wanting there. Looking back at Sakura she had fallen asleep due to given birth.

"we must be quite. She fell asleep due to being exhausted" spoke Tsunade

"a baby girl" Itachi said looking at bundle in Tsunade arms. "may I" he asked

"of course she your baby after all" Tsunade handed the baby to Itachi. "if you want to surprised her stay in there until she wakes" spoke Tsunade

"and the workers" spoke Itachi.

"will not come near until I say so" Tsunade walk off to the desk to fill the paper work out. "by the way, what's her name" asked Tsunade

"Jade" spoke Itachi walking into the room where Sakura slept. Tsunade smiled at the name. "Jade it is then"

Itachi walked in and sat down with Jade in his arms. He couldn't believe how cute she was. Her eyes were that of a jade colour. Of course she had her mother's pink hair, with some dark blues strips running through her hair aswell. Looking between his daughter and his wife Itachi was actually calm. Thought he knew that she would need help with her sharingan eyes when it developed.

'_I think then that's when I'll asked Sakura to come to Akatsuki' _thought Itachi. Looking again between his wife and little girl Itachi was glad Sakura became pregnant.

Outside the window Sasuke watch his brother hold Sakura's child. Ready to attach Itachi if he tried to kill the baby. Thought as he stood in the branch and watch him, Sasuke didn't feel the infant in any type of danger. Leaving for the night Sasuke went back home, thinking Itachi hadn't seen him. However Itachi had both sence and seen Sasuke outside his window.

'_understand little brother. These two family members I will not kill' _thought Itachi, placing his daughter in the cradle. Bringing the cradle close to himself and Sakura, he fell into a light sleep as to kept guard over the new member of the Uchiha clan.

Sakura awoke up the next morning to see Itachi and their little one sleeping. Sitting up on the bed Sakura took their baby from the cradle. With the movement that was going on, Jade woke up. Starting to cry this also woke up Itachi

"I'm sorry. I woke her, which woke you" smiled Sakura starting to calm Jade down. "did you decided on a name for her"

Itachi got up and sat behind Sakura. Wrapping his arms around Sakura he spoke her name: "Jade" was all he said. Sakura and Jade both felt safe in Itachi arms, so they decided to try once again for sleep. Sakura on the other hand wanted to know why Jade before letting sleep take her.

"because he eyes remind me of the stone jade" Itachi replayed.

Sakura looked into Jade's eyes. Sure enough they were the stone jade. "what about the sharingan" asked Sakura. Itachi then got an idea

"Sakura can you promise me one thing" spoke Itachi

"depends on what it is" answered Sakura

"when Jade's sharingan matures, then well you both come live with me" finished Itachi

"or unless she is in danger from the village" answered Sakura falling asleep with Jade in her arms.

Itachi knew that it was a yes.

Leaning back into the bed further, he watch over his wife and daughter as they slept. Although Sakura would be alone most nights, taken care of Jade was now her main priority, besides training with Tsunade still.


	3. Trouble Begins

Chapter Three: Trouble Begins

Sasuke had waited over three years for his answers from Sakura. It was only about two months ago he made himself know in the village. Everyone but Sakura gave him a welcome back hand shack, hug or even a yelling for leaving in the first place. Sakura on the other hand, didn't really want anything to do with Sasuke. Will until she was ready to tell him about Itachi and their child together.

So to counter Sasuke in the village, Sakura would make sure she was busy with training Jade, Her own training with Tsunade and sometimes even spending time with Ino-Pig. But every time Sasuke tried to come near Sakura, someone somehow would grab her away. Funny thing was thought, he had found out about Itachi being with Sakura.

"there are good points for Tsunade being blind of her face" spoke Sasuke as he walked to Sakura's home.

Sasuke was none watching Sakura through her opened window. Since Jade was born, Sakura had moved out of her one bedroom into a two bedroom apartment. Itachi made sure to help pay for stuff needed to rise Jade well. For this Sakura was glad. However Sasuke wanted his answers, and he wasn't leaving until they were given to him. He listened for any moment in the apartment.

"mummy, when is daddy coming home" asked as little voice

"not to sure sweetie. Maybe, we might even go and see him next time" answered a older voice

"what about what Tsande(Tsunade) asked Jade

"we'll think of something" spoke Sakura. "now, it's your bed time. It's late enough as it is and I think if daddy came home, he would be mad at you staying up this late" spoke Sakura hugging her daughter good night

"tuck me in mummy" asked Jade

"as usual, of course I will Jade" answered Sakura, following her daughter into her room.

"tell me about you and daddy again"

Telling Jade a goodnight story about how her and Itachi meet was Jade's favourite story to hear.

"tell me again mummy, please" asked Jade yawning

"maybe tomorrow sweetie. Come on sleep time" spoke Sakura tucking her daughter into bed.

"will I be training tomorrow" asked jade

"nope tomorrow where going to the tower so mummy can trained" spoke Sakura

"yeah" yawned Jade once again. Falling asleep Sakura tucked her in once again. "night night my stone" spoke Sakura

"night night my flower" answered Jade. Sakura closed the door to Jade's bedroom

Hearing that Jade was in bed asleep, Sasuke took this chance to get the answers from Sakura. Knocking on the door he was answered by silence. Sakura was on the other side of the door wishing she had sence Sasuke charka earlier.

"who is it" asked Sakura

"it's Sasuke, can I come in"

"not to night. Jade's in bed, and I'm about to follow" Sakura answered through the door.

"it wont take long" Sasuke pushed. Knowing however the door was locked.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but tonight isn't a good night. I'll talk to you later. Night" answered Sakura.

Sasuke left to go enter through the window that was opened. Sakura however had forgotten all about the window. As she turned around she was grabbed by Sasuke.

"who the hell?. . . .SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING" snarled Sakura through clench teeth.

"WHY AND HOW COULD YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER SAKURA" snarled Sasuke, gripping Sakura shoulders hard.

"Sasuke let go" spoke Sakura

"I will when I get me answer" spoke Sasuke

"why should I tell you. You left me remember." Sakura tried to get out of Sasuke grip, but it became tighter.

"my answer _Sakura_" snarled Sasuke dangerous and low.

"I'm not telling you ever" spat Sakura in Sasuke face.

"Sakura" Sasuke warned

"what" spoke Sakura

"don't make me hurt you" spoke Sasuke

"two things Sasuke. 1) you gave me a broken heart, and 2) your hurting my arms and my shoulders" spoke Sakura. Sasuke was surprise at this. Letting go, Sakura walked to the door.

"Sasuke _get out of my house" _Spoke Sakura. Sasuke left without a word. Turning around to ask one more time, the door was closed on his face. Sasuke left. Sakura went to see if Jade had woken from the commotion made out side. To her delight, Jade was still fast asleep.

"heavy sleeper" whispered Sakura walking to the couch.

Sasuke left the apartments with nothing but angry to himself. He wanted the answers but couldn't believe he hurt Sakura for something he did to her.

"damit" was all that was spoken. Sasuke walk to his apartment to sleep.

Itachi had decided to go see Sakura and Jade. It had been a year since he had seen his little family. Arriving at the house he entered through the open window. Walking in, he saw Sakura sleeping on the couch, holding a kitchen knife.

'_what's this for' _wondered Itachi. Itachi took the knife before waking Sakura.

"Sakura wake up, it's my Itachi" Moving his hand up and down her upper arms he saw her flinch in a great deal of pain. "Sakura wake up. Tell me, tell me who hurt you" whispered Itachi, making sure not to wake Jade up in the process.

Sakura awoke to hearing a male voice. Going for her knife she found it missing knife. Waking up fully she flinch once again at the pain she felt go through her arms.

"Sakura who hurt you" Itachi asked once again. Sakura on the other hand lunged into Itachi arms.

"your back Itachi, when did you get here" asked Sakura trying to side track him from her arms

"I only just got in. How Jade doing and what happen to your arms" Itachi asked once again. Sakura knew she couldn't dogged the arm question again. So she decided to answer what she could, and explain about Sasuke

"Jade is going fine. Her training is coming along fine to. Tsunade says she like her father" smiled Sakura looking at Itachi

"and your arms Sakura"

"it was Sasuke who did this. He wanted an answers and I didn't give it to him. That's all." Spoke Sakura looking out the window

"Sakura" sighed Itachi "why didn't you heal yourself"

"didn't think of it. With how loud he got I though he would off woken Jade up, but he didn't" spoke Sakura now looking at Itachi.

"you really are an idiot sometimes Sakura" spoke Itachi closing the windows and locking them. "let have a look at your arms and get you to bed" spoke Itachi, starting to examine her arms

"your not very good at this" laugh Sakura. Looking at Itachi she saw a lot more then love. She also saw lust and a bit of pride. "or are we after something else" asked Sakura

"a bit of both" Itachi pick Sakura up and walked her into their bedroom.

"what about Jade." Asked Sakura

"she'll be fine. The whole house is looked up I promise. Our daughter is safe, but her mother on the other hand, is at my will" spoke Itachi closing the door to their bedroom

"I'm looking forward to it" answered Sakura thankful for the sleep she had caught earlier.


	4. A Friendly Threat

Chapter Four: A Friendly Threat

Itachi woke to the morning sun. Reaching over the double bed he notice Sakura wasn't there. Sitting up quite fast he sence for Sakura charka. He soon calmed down noticing Sakura in the shower. Lying back down he feel onto a lump.

"what the" started Itachi

"daddy" screamed Jade. Jade pounce onto her father. Itachi in turned wrapped his arms around his little girl. "daddy where you been" asked Jade

"been busy with work once again sweetie. How you been" asked Itachi placing his daughter on his lap.

"I've been ok, but I was worried about mummy last night. I though I heard another voice last night with mummy." Whispered Jade

"what did you do after woods." Asked Itachi

"I was going to see if mummy was ok but the man left and then mummy came to check on me. So I acted as if I was asleep" answered Jade

"do you know what the man wanted" Itachi whispered to Jade hearing the shower coming to a stop. Jade though for a moment before answering

"something about why and how mummy could fall in love with another man" answered Jade. Itachi heard Sakura walk out of the shower. So he decided to change the subject

"how's has your training been going Jade" proclaimed Itachi to hide the pervious conversation

"training hard and not giving in" Jade spoke loud and proud. By this time Sakura had decided to come out of the shower.

"so your both awake. Jade can you have a shower sweetie. Today we get to watch mummy get her butt kicked by Tsunade"

"do I have to mummy. I wanna stay and talk to you and daddy" wined Jade

"but all we'll be doing is smooching" Sakura spoke as she came and kissed Itachi on the forehead.

"gross" wined Jade. Jumping off the bed Jade went for a shower. Sakura just laughed at how Jade acted. Walking over to the cupboard Sakura grab some clothes for the day. Looking back to Itachi he was sitting on the bed looking a little annoyed at Sakura.

"what." asked Sakura

"you told me last night that Sasuke was here. What you failed to tell me was what he was after" spoke Itachi getting up from the bed and walked over to Sakura. "what did he want Sakura."

"to make a long story short, he wanted an answer I refuse to give him" replayed Sakura. "besides last time I looked at this, I love Itachi Uchiha not Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura looked at Itachi. Itachi looked back at Sakura. Coming towards her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"you really didn't tell him did you" spoke Itachi

"and I will always refuse to. What I know I have with you, it's what I will always love."

"and what is that"

"a loving husband to be and our daughter who is becoming more like her father each day. But there is one thing I'm afraid of happening" spoke Sakura

"what's that" wondered Itachi

"her sharingan. I think it's started to show" spoke Sakura, coming out of Itachi arms "but the thing is, I'm not to sure"

"your going to Tsunade today are you not."

"yes we are. she needs a check up."

"I'll come with you. There we'll see if her sharingan has decided to bloom.

Sakura nodded in agreement. Sakura decided to put some clothes on. By this time Jade was also dressed and waiting at the table for breakfast. Sitting at the table Sakura made sure Jade would keep the secret about daddy being in town.

"Jade, honey daddy is coming with us to Tsunade, but until we get there you can not say anything about daddy that might lead to trouble. Is that understood" spoke Sakura clear.

"it this another secret we both must keep from the town expect Tsunade" asked Jade

"yep. It's another secret to be kept. Can you do that for daddy and mummy" asked Sakura

"yep. I can do that. Cause it means daddy may be able to stay for longer right" asked Jade looking at her father

"maybe" was Itachi replay

"ok then" Jade finally answered. "mummy can I race you to the tower again" asked Jade.

"I'll think about it. Get ready to go. I just have to find some clothed for daddy" Sakura cleared the table and dragged Itachi into her room. Going through her cupboard she found some clothing.

"well this do?"

"I reckon so" Itachi grab the clothing from Sakura and change. Walking out of the apartment, Sakura and Jade started their race. While they headed of, Itachi decided to take a detour to Sasuke.

Sitting on a branch Itachi sough out his charka. Bad for Sasuke however, he was in the middle of training. Jumping through the village his found Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was waiting for Itachi to come.

"you have business with me Itachi" snarled Sasuke

"you went to visit Sakura last night. Why?" asked Itachi

"none of your business Itachi." Spoke Sasuke activating his sharingan. Itachi followed suit.

"it is my business little brother, when you endanger my family"

"you don't have a family" spat Sasuke

"I didn't have one true. But I do now, and their both under my protection for life" spoke Itachi turning around to leave "stay away from both Sakura and Jade" warned Itachi.

"why should I do that" snarled Sasuke

"cause if you don't I will take them away from the village for good. You don't want that now do you little brother" asked Itachi. Sasuke flinch at what he saw in Itachi eyes.

"no" was all Sasuke could manage to say. He feel to his knees in shock. Itachi on the other hand turned around and left "have a nice day little brother"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw. Not only did he see his insane brother that killed his family but he also had the look of protect in the sharingan. In the moment that he looked eyes with Itachi, Sasuke saw nothing but protect. But Sasuke still wasn't sure. Was it to protect Sakura and the child, or just Sakura. Sasuke was at a lost. And this time, he didn't have the answer to what he needed to know.

'_I have to get the answer from Sakura. Is Itachi the father of Jade' _thought Sasuke. Getting up once again, he started to think how he could do this.

'_I have to talk to her, without getting her taken away'_

"Sakura, why can't you tell me" whispered Sasuke into nothing. Itachi on the other hand saw this as a threat to his family. But wanted to see what was going to happen. Racing to the tower he was meet with Sakura and Jade just finishing their race.

'_remember Sasuke, pose a threat to my family, and I will take them away'_ though Itachi following Sakura and Jade into the tower. They were still arguing about whether Sakura had let jade win.


	5. No Warnings, No Waiting

Chapter Five:

All three entered the tower. Tsunade walked out to greet them in the entrance hall, but was a bit shocked. She wasn't expecting Itachi to show up either.

"well the family together again." spoke Tsunade, speaking a bit slow and tired.

"great she drunk again" whispered Sakura.

"I heard that Haruno" shouted Tsunade. "you now must say your sorry to the lucky boot"

"only if you defeat me in a one on one fight." Challenge Sakura. Tsunade sober up fast

"I expect" spoke Tsunade proud and drunk. "Jade, you be the ref"

Everyone walked out onto the training field. Tsunade and Sakura ready for the fight. Jade and her father sat on the side bench. Itachi in a way was curious as to how much stronger Sakura had become. Tsunade on the other hand wanted revenge. Nobody called her drunk, and got away with it.

"and begin" Jade shouted to both.

"you going to pay for the drunk comment Sakura" spoke an almost sober Tsunade

"can't wait" spoke Sakura waiting for Tsunade to make the first move, and make the first move she did with an all out burp. "nice" was all anyone said

"let's try again." Shouted Jade, "and begin"

Tsunade started with throwing about a dozen of shuriken, at Sakura, thought her aim was off so Sakura dogged them. Crouching on the ground Sakura waited for Tsunade to move again.

Sakura knew that even thought Tsunade was drunk, that didn't mean that her fighting was of at all. In some points, she was better.

Tsunade notice that Sakura wasn't going to move until she did. Grabbing a kunai out of her leg holder Tsunade decided to close the gap between her and Sakura. Sakura notice this moved. Running at each other, all Jade could see was, while she couldn't see anything, But Itachi was able to see everything. From Sakura dogging shuriken to her and Tsunade being in focus into a kunai battle with Sakura.

'_she become a lot stronger then the last time I saw her fight.' _Thought Itachi.

Sakura and Tsunade were now out of both kunai and shuriken. So they went to close contact. The first major blow went to Sakura. The chakra blow went to her stomach and reach her right tight. This in turned put Sakura on to the ground. Tsunade stood there looking at Sakura.

'_maybe I was to hard' _thought Tsunade. Sakura however took a few deep breath and began to stand. Tsunade wasn't really surprised about this. Sakura always knew how to be stubborn. Placing herself into a fighting stance, Sakura closed her eyes. Waiting for the right moment to acted Tsunade. Tsunade not knowing really what she was doing, she started to run at Sakura.

'_come on Tsunade, don't give her a chance to attack, or are you going to be stupid and run at her full on' _thought Itachi, eyes going between Sakura and Tsunade.

Tsunade on the other hand, really didn't know what Sakura was doing. This was the first time she did anything like this, still Tsunade ran full bull at Sakura. Sakura wipe out two shuriken she had hidden. Sakura throw them right at Tsunade's face. As she through them at Tsunade, Sakura pulled chakra down to her feet and ran right behind both of the shuriken.

Tsunade turn side on to dogged the shuriken hitting her. As she turned around Sakura crouch down. Pulling chakra into her fist, she smashed her fist into Tsunade's upper body. This sent her flying into the training room wall. As Tsunade hit the wall, Jade saw both her mother and her teacher, fall to the ground.

"whoever stands, is the winner" Jade Shouted.

Tsunade and Sakura started to stand. After the stumbles and falls, Tsunade gave up and fell back down. Sakura on the other hand stood up and walked over to Tsunade. Using a little bit of what chakra she had left, Sakura heal as much of Tsunade, before she black out from exhaustion.

"I guess mother won" spoke Jade walking over to the both of them. Itachi started to walk over when he sence Kisame just on the border of the training grounds.

"Jade, will you watch over mum and Tsunade until they wake up.

"ok dad, don't be long, or mum will think you left us again" spoke Jade still walking over to both girls.

Itachi left the training grounds to find Kisame. Seeing his shark friends, Itachi decided to take the direct way and jump in front of him. Kisame was expecting him to land behind him. Kisame look up to see Itachi coming. Turning around he was speechless. Turning around to his originally direction he meet with Itachi's kunai.

"what are you doing here Kisame. And if so what does the boss want this time" snarled Itachi

"the boss wants an update on how your brat is going and also wants to know when your little family will be joining the Akatsuki" spoke Kisame, knowing Itachi wasn't in a good mood anymore, because of his spying.

"tell him everything is going fine. as for my little family as he put it, will be joining soon" Itachi spoke letting Kisame go. "now piss off"

"he wants you back within a mouth Itachi. After that mouth he will come himself to take you back" Kisame spoke disappearing. Itachi walked back to the training grounds.

Jade waited outside for her father to return from whatever it was. While Itachi had disappeared, Tsunade had woken up. Hearing that she had lost thought wasn't what she wanted to hear, but was dam proud of how Sakura had misdirected her attention to give the final blow. Tsunade knew that Itachi would have to take Sakura and Jade soon, but for now she would kept training her until that time had come.

"Jade where's mum and Tsunade" asked Itachi

"Tsunade went inside to the medical wing. Mummy is still asleep from given Tsunade that healing jutsu" spoke his daughter.

"I see. Let's go see them then" spoke Itachi. Walking in Itachi and Jade saw just how buggered Sakura was. And also the fact that Sakura hadn't gotten over last night events yet, didn't help.

"Jade, sweetie, go play with my double kunai outside while I talk to your daddy ok. " spoke Tsunade looking at Jade.

"what about mummy" asked Jade, not wanting to leave her mother.

"she'll be fine. I promise" spoke Itachi knowing that Tsunade had wanted to talk to him.

"ok daddy. By the way if anything happens to her, gonna kill you" smirked Jade.

"you can try honey, you can try" Itachi smirked back at his daughter. Jade left the adults to talk about their small situation that had decided to grow. They only bad thing was, Tsunade had to tell Itachi of Sakura's little one growing inside of her.

'_bloody all night sex jobs.'_ Thought Tsunade _'but she loves him and he loves his family back, so I can't complain. Now only to tell daddy'_ Tsunade smirked at her last though. Never in her life had she ever expected Itachi to become a father, let alone be call daddy, knowing what he had done to his own clan. _"life sucks when you can't predict it'. _

Itachi and Tsunade headed back to her office to talk about Sakura. On the way there, Tsunade became deep in thought. Sitting down on the chair he waited until she was ready to talk. Thinking about Sakura thought, he could sence that her chakra was off. This was something he would have to look into.

"so you finally notice her chakra isn't right Itachi" spoke Tsunade breaking him of his train of thoughts.

"yes. But what of it" demanded Itachi, looking between a teacher and her student.

"you tell me" smirked Tsunade. "you're the one that is already a father to a child." Smirked Tsunade

"she pregnant with another child" Itachi looked at Tsunade in alter shock.

"I heard of a male wanting his women badly, but to do this in one night is. . . . is . . . . . . is really scary." Spoke Tsunade looking out side the window.

"just cause you haven't had any since god knows when" whispered Itachi, but not soft enough.

"I HEARD THAT" shouted Tsunade.

"I notice". Then there was a silent that could only be caught by Jade running in.

"MUMMY'S IN DANGER." Shouted Jade. "and there a strange man that's holding mummy really funny."

"what man?" asked Itachi.

"he looks like an younger daddy" replied Jade.

"_Sasuke_" snarled Itachi.

Both family and teacher raced back over to medical wing.


	6. His Answers

Over in the medical wing, Sasuke held the still sleeping Sakura. Not wanting her to wake for another hour, he placed a sleeping jutsu on the sleeping pink hair women.

Back with Tsunade

"Itachi, ran ahead and save Sakura." Spoke Tsunade beside him

"what about Jade" spoke Itachi, not turning around to look at his daughter.

"she'll be safe with me. Now go." Tsunade smirked at the look Itachi gave her. Itachi turned around to take once last look at Jade.

"Jade better be in one piece when we return" warned Itachi looking at Tsunade.

"she will be, now go get you wife back" snarled Tsunade.

"she not my wife", _'not yet anyway'_. Itachi thought about the last part. _'thought I can't wait until she is.' _Itachi left Jade and Tsunade in the tower, wondering to the gates of Konoha he hide and look for Sakura.

In the forest of Konoha

Sasuke placed Sakura place Sakura standing next to a tree. To long had he waited for his answer. And now he was going to get them. Placing a rope binding jutsu on Sakura, Sasuke waited till she woke up, which wasn't long at all.

"Sasuke" spoke Sakura still filling the effects of the sleeping jutsu

"why him Sakura. Out of all the men in the world why choose Itachi." spoke Sasuke not playing around or wanting small talk.

"because I choose him. nothing more nothing less" Sakura tried to shout back but couldn't. All she could do was whisper. _'my voice? what did you do Sasuke' _Sakura glared at the Uchiha. Not once had she loved him since he left to become stronger with Orochimaru "why does it matter anyway Uchiha Sasuke. I made my choice and I'm not backing out of it."

"he murder my entire clan Sakura. What will stop him from murdering you and Jade" shouted Sasuke

"because we see him how he is, and that's a human being trying to find a way to live. And on that note he didn't murder your hole clan, your still alive to _live_ are you not" Sakura didn't know how but that hole time she was shouting at Sasuke. Sasuke however didn't realize this and shouted back at her

"how can you love a psychotic murders bastard like him Sakura." shouted Sasuke "How" this time he whispered the last word.

Back with Itachi.

Standing on the edge of the of the Konoha Forest, Itachi search for Sakura charka. Thought he really didn't have to, all he really did was follow their screaming. Hiding his charka his landed on a tree behind Sasuke. What he heard thought was not what he thought Sasuke would be doing to her. He was interrogating her about her decision.

"how can you love a psychotic murders bastard like him Sakura." shouted Sasuke.

Itachi was amazed. Sasuke was getting better at calling him names. Itachi on the other hand was more interested in why Sakura choose him aswell.

"because I choose to and I love him" Sakura whispered back. "in the time I have know him, Itachi had seen me as a person more then anyone else, and that's how I see him. I love your older brother Sasuke, and nothing will ever change my mind" Sakura could fell the jutsu starting to wear of. Sasuke was to dumbstruck to notice.

"one more question Sakura. Is Itachi Jade's father" spoke Sasuke looking at Sakura. Itachi on the other hand, had had enough. Leaving his position on the branch Itachi landed with his back to Sasuke and looked at Sakura. She looked up at Itachi, and held one of her sweet smile to him. Itachi was at the moment ignoring Sasuke shouting.

"are you ok Sakura. He hasn't hurt you has he?" question Itachi looking into her jade eyes.

"no. Not at all. He only wants an answer. I fell really weak" Sakura snarled the last part. Itachi understood everything. She hated to feel weak. Thought she really couldn't understand why she was this weak. Itachi notice this. Going forward to Sakura, he pick her up bridal style. Sakura shut her eyes and feel asleep in a couple of second. Turning around to leave, Itachi suddenly remember about Sasuke.

"Itachi" snarled Sasuke

"Yes. Yes I am Jade's father. Go after either of them when I'm not here, and I will kill you Sasuke. I will not have my family endanger whenever I'm not around" Itachi then jumped to the tower once again.

Sasuke fell to the ground. Itachi was Jade's father, which meant he had a niece. Sasuke looked into the direction which Itachi felt with the sleeping Sakura. "his not the man you think he is Sakura" Sasuke left to his home.

Sasuke arrived home. He had the answer he wanted. Answers he had wanted for so long. But now he didn't know whether to kill Itachi or leave him be. Sasuke was at a loss.

"_I didn't have one true. But I do now, and their both under my protection for life. Stay away from Sakura and Jade"_

"why didn't I see it when he warned me." Snapped Sasuke. All this time it answer was right in front of him. All this time he was trying to harm the new members of his clan.

"I will not be like my brother" snarled Sasuke, looking at the hokage tower. "I will never be like him"

At the tower Itachi return with Sakura still asleep in his arms. Walking to Tsunade's office, Itachi walk into Jade being examined.

"what's wrong with my eyes Tsunade." Asked Jade, looking into the hand held mirror. Itachi notice what was going on. Turning his on Itachi went to Jade.

"Jade look at your father please". Jade didn't argue at all. Turning around to him she saw that her father also could do the red eye trick.

"daddy what dose this mean" asked Jade

"it means that your Uchiha blood is starting to show Jade, that all." Itachi smiled at Jade and told her to think of lights going of. In a matter of seconds, Jade turned her sharingan off. Itachi walked to stand in the middle of the office. "Tsunade what is wrong with my wife" snarled Itachi.

"Sakura is only feeling the effects of being pregnant again, and she hasn't gotten over our fight" spoke Tsunade not really caring what Itachi thought.

'_our clan is growing stronger by the day' _Itachi looked at his family. A wife who he hadn't married and a daughter that was already having to learn about her family blood at the age of five. Yep it was his clan alright, and his clan they would stay.

'_I will have to tell Sasuke about me and Sakura for myself. Then I know he will leave them alone" _Itachi placed Sakura on the chair in front of Tsunade desk.

'daddy where are you going" asked Jade.

"going to see about your Uncle Sasuke Jade that's all. Take care of your mother for me" spoke Itachi.

"so Sasuke is in town." Spoke Tsunade, all of a sudden interested. "and here I thought I was only imagining it when you said his name" spoke Tsunade.

"I have to tell him things. Can you take care of Sakura and Jade for me." Spoke Itachi, although in a way he wasn't asking.

"I can. Beside I have to check up on mum and baby once again. And I'll do some training with Jade while Sakura rest. Have fun and no killing him either"

Itachi left the tower in search of his brother. Itachi had decided that Sasuke should know the truth about the past he and Sakura shared.

'_I hope your ready for this Sasuke. You wanted answerers and you will have them.'_ Racing to the training ground Itachi was in no luck. So he moved on in search for Sasuke.

After an hour of searching Itachi noticed his old apartment lights were on. Stepping into the room with an open window Itachi saw a couch and had a seat. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom. Sensing another presence in the room he went for a kunai. Moving to his living room Sasuke was dumbstruck once again. Holding onto the team seven picture of him Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi was his brother.

Without turning around Itachi spoke "the truth about Sakura and I, is she help me achieve the one thing I have always wanted, but I kept as my little secret from everyone"

"and what was that" snarled Sasuke

"to fell alive one again" spoke Itachi.


	7. Her Answers

Sasuke sat in his lounge room. Two days ago he had been told by his brother why he was so interested in Sakura. What he couldn't get over was that Itachi had said she gave him a reason to live.

'_to make him feel alive' _thought Sasuke. _'I thought killing was the thing that made him feel alive, not Sakura. Then he tell me that Jade is also apart of the Uchiha clan. I got my answers, so why don't I feel satisfied about the answers.'_ Sasuke really couldn't think what it was. Something was missing. Then it hit him. _'there Itachi answers. Not Sakura. I need her answers to really understand her and my brother. I mean I got an answer from her, but not how they came to be'_

Sasuke went to bed thinking on how to ask Sakura. He know that Itachi wouldn't let her out of his sights, knowing Sasuke wanted to talk to her.

"I guess I have to ask her with Itachi there. What fun that will be" Sasuke left for bed.

Sasuke decided to use the front door for a change. Knocking on the door Sasuke came face to face with Sakura. Not really wanting to talk to him Sakura slammed the door shut on him. Thought it didn't stop him from talking through the door.

"Sakura please, I would like to talk to you" begged Sasuke. He was hating this right now.

"why should I. Every time you wanted to talk you either hurt me or kidnapped me. So why should I listen or answer your questions." Snarled Sakura through the door.

"cause I be in there with you Sakura" spoke Itachi walking behind Sasuke.

"I thought you were inside" snapped Sasuke

"foolish little brother. Sakura open the door. No harm will come to you" spoke Itachi.

Behind the door they both heard a loud, annoyed sigh. Sakura knew she couldn't avoid Sasuke forever, so unlocking the door, both Uchiha walked into the house.

"where's Jade" asked Sasuke

"training with Naruto and his child. Now what would you like Sasuke?" spoke Sakura keeping her distance from both of the Uchiha. Not wanting to be near one and not liking the other right now.

"I need your reason Sakura. I have Itachi reason, but I still don't have yours" spoke Sasuke, being careful where he treaded with his statement.

Sakura thought about what Sasuke had stated. Though in truth she really didn't see why she owed Sasuke an explanation about her actions. After he left Sakura was in nothing but pain, No one was able to help her get better. The only way she became better was to train and sleep.

"Sakura" wondered Sasuke. Even Itachi was a bit surprised about her actions towards his brother. Thought in a way he could understand where she was coming from. Sasuke had hurt Sakura. Now she was wondering if he was worth her answer.

"Sakura please, I really need to know" spoke Sasuke never leaving her face

"why should I tell you Sasuke. Give me one good reason why I should tell you. And _no_ blackmail is not an answer" snarled Sakura.

"Sakura please tell him. I have told him my reason and the truth, and now it is your turn" spoke Itachi looking at Sakura. Sakura looked at Itachi then to Sasuke.

"I really don't have a choice do I" asked Sakura, looking out the window.

"no you don't Sakura" spoke Itachi in a strict tone

"Sasuke after you left, everyone started to date each other. So I got stuck being alone. Thought I hated it at the start I didn't mind afterwards. I got stronger and Tsunade singed me up to the hospital for work. Anyway, after about three months of helping people I started to realize that I was protecting people and yet had no one to help protect me, if I was in fatal danger. Knowing this I trained even harder." Here Sakura took a breath thinking she was finished. Itachi on the other hand didn't think so.

"Sakura you haven't finished" spoke Itachi, now leaning on the wall. Sakura just looked at Itachi. She knew it wasn't over but really couldn't stand to tell Sasuke, but knew she would have to.

"one night I was walking home from a two day shift and longer at the hospital. About two meters I was kidnapped. Over the days I was carried dropped and used as a punching bag for the bastards. Finally I feel unconscious. I didn't have a clue how it happened but when I woke I was in Itachi's arms with the men that had kidnapped me all over the place." Sakura shivered at the memory.

Sasuke look at Itachi when hearing of this. "what else was there Sakura"

"Itachi told me of how he had been following the men for a couple of days. Thought at the time I couldn't really care who he was. All I knew was that he had saved me and I could return home. For some reason thought Itachi wouldn't let me go home by myself. He stayed by my side helping me regain the chakra I had lost and teaching me a couple of jutsu in the process. Over the time of being together, Itachi told me a lot of things I will not tell you. Then the night came when we were at the start of the village forest. I thank Itachi the only way I could. I held his eyes for life, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then I left for home."

"and what else" asked Sasuke

"there's nothing else to tell Sasuke." Spoke Sakura looking out side to the street. "that's how things started between me and Itachi"

Sasuke looked at his brother asking for a simple and short explanation to the rest of the story not told. Itachi saw this and finished the story.

"after the goodbye from Sakura, I couldn't get her out of my head. No matter what I did, no matter who I killed and beat for the organization, she was always in my head. So I returned one night. Looking for her charka I found her. Thought she wasn't home yet. So I sat and waited for her to return. So I waited for her to return. I had the time as it was." Spoke Itachi

"scared the hell out of me when I came into my apartment that night" spoke Sakura

"I know" smirked Itachi

"so what next" spoke Sasuke

"we sat we talked and we go to know and grow found of each other. After a while I showed Sakura the world through my eyes. I shared with her things I thought I would never share with anyone, but Sakura listen and even learned from them" spoke Itachi.

"and that's the end of the story" snapped Sakura

"thank you for telling me. The both of you" spoke Sasuke looking at Itachi then to Sakura. Sakura on the other hand was still a little annoyed with the brothers.

"so what do we do now. Jade is having the sharingan coming through and I have another child inside on me. So what's the plan boys" asked Sakura

"I have just under 3 months leave. I start to make a plan for everyone. Including you little brother, if you would like."

Sasuke looked between his brother and now his sister in-law. "why the hell not. I have a family now, and I'll be damned if any of us lose what we have" spoke Sasuke.

"so that means no more trying to kill each other" asked Sakura

"hn" spoke Sasuke

"hn" was the answer from Itachi aswell.

'_my favourite answer'_ thought Sakura. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. In a strange turn on events, they all had what they wanted. Itachi had a real reason to live, Sakura had a family to look after, and Sasuke got all the answers that he wanted. Now it was the plans to where they would go from now.


	8. I'll Go, I Might

Two weeks ago, Sakura and Itachi told Sasuke the reason for there coming together. Although Sakura was against it, she still told the younger Uchiha brother. The only thing that Sakura was fearing was the final decision. Will Itachi make her and Jade joins the Akatsuki Organisation.

Walking into the shower Sakura left a sleeping Itachi in the bed. Although Itachi was only acting, for he was also having second thought of taken Sakura and Jade to the Organisation.

'_I could always leave, but then they would be in danger. Not to mention Sasuke would become a danger. Thought Sasuke has grown stronger while being with that teme Orochimaru.' _Itachi didn't know what to do. He could either take them back or quite and let them stay here. At the time thought Sakura was coming out of the shower only in a towel wasn't helping his decision one bit.

"what you thinking about Itachi" asked Sakura

"hn" was the only reply.

"that's not a good thing." Whispered Sakura, thought not quite enough.

"what are you thinking about" Itachi purred into her ears.

"what will you make Jade and me do. Go to Akatsuki or stay in leaf?" asked Sakura.

"I really don't know. I would like to watch my family grow up, but not the way I did, after murdering my clan" spoke Itachi. His grip around Sakura waist becoming firm, as to make sure this wasn't only just a dream. Sakura felt the confusion in his hold.

"what ever happens we will go with you. Thought you might have to include Sasuke. You know he'll want to help with Jade's training" spoke Sakura placing her arms around Itachi to reassure him, that this wasn't a dream.

"that I don't have a problem with" answered Itachi "but I might have a problem with him training my daughter" spoke Itachi trying not to snarl. Sakura only sighed.

'_a mile away. Should off seen that a mile away' _thought Sakura. 'why wont you let him help"

"Hn" was all that was spoken

"my favourite answer" sassed Sakura

"I'm still worried that he wants to kill me for what I did. That's all" spoke Itachi.

"well figure it out cause I'll be damned if I loose any of our clan again" snarled Sakura.

"Yes my dear" Itachi turned her around and kisses Sakura sweetly, thought a little to sweetly.

"I hate it when you do that" spoke Sakura. Itachi only raised an eyebrow. "meaning in Uchiha, you'll think of something" answered Sakura

"only cause you asked for it"

"mean" spoke Sakura looking for another kiss, and it was granted.

"mummy, daddy" spoke a voice from the other side of the door.

"your turn" spoke Sakura, leaving for the bathroom to dress

"now that's mean" answered Itachi.

Out in the main apartment, Itachi and Sasuke were looking at Jade's sharingan. Sure enough it was there and ready to be trained with. Jade just looked between her uncle and daddy. As she was about to speak Sakura came into the room dressed and ready to get a butt kicking again.

"so have you to decided" spoke Sakura looking at the brother

"what are you talking about Sakura" spoke Sasuke lost in what she was tying to say

"who trains Jade when and for how long" she answered.

"we'll figure that out later, right now we all have a decision to make. Well you and Sasuke do anyway" spoke Itachi holding on to her daughter.

"I go." Was Sasuke's simple answer. Thought Itachi was expecting this. Sasuke has a family to look out for once again, and he was afraid that his older brother would kill the clan again. Thought it wasn't going to happen. Sakura on the other hand left the brothers in a whirl of cherry blossom petals.

"she doesn't want to go" spoke Sasuke looking to his brother.

"I've notice" spoke Itachi following suit. "Sasuke teach Jade a couple of things about the sharingan. I'll be back with Sakura"

"later Itachi and don't kill each other or her" snarled Sasuke

"I'm not in the mood to be on the end of her punches again little brother, so don't worry" spoke Itachi taken his leave.

Sakura had gone to the only place she knew she could think for about 5 more minutes. After that Itachi would show up and remind her of what she had promise to him, that night telling Itachi being pregnant with Jade.

'_what am I to do. I don't want to lose any of my family, but I don't want to leave Konoha aswell. God this sucks'_ Sakura sighed. "mum, dad what would you have done" whispered Sakura. Looking up into the stars, Sakura sat near the tombs. Although there were the proper ones in Konoha, Sakura place two here. This was the first stop they ever meet and where her father asked her mother to marry him.

"I miss you guess the most" Sakura felt tears fall down her cheeks. Although she hated to cry, Sakura really didn't care at this point in time. But at this point in time Itachi made himself know to Sakura

"Sakura"

"I know Itachi, I know. And I wont go back on what I said"

Itachi approached Sakura from the front. Sakura on the other hand just got a thought.

"how did you know I was here?" asked Sakura, remembering never telling Itachi of this place.

"I remember the fight we had. Even though you didn't realize it I follow to make sure you were ok, and no one would bring harm to you or Jade." Answered Itachi, sitting behind Sakura as they now both leaned on the tree.

"Itachi, do Jade and I really have to go to the Akatsuki"

"I will not lie Sakura. I have to return by the end of this week, with or without you and Jade. Akatsuki do not take lightly to members saying I quite just like that. If I did that you and Jade would be in grave danger."

"so how come you have been seeing me and Jade when you weren't on a mission." Asked Sakura

"leader has had a wife for nearly ten years now. Thought I found out about it before anyone else. In return for keeping his secret he let me come to you and Jade"

"but what about the other members, did they find out?"

"they did. Also I arranged with leader to have you stay with his wife. That way, you will be knew at the Akatsuki, but not harmed. No one is stupid enough to change leader, his wife or me. Last guy that did that was killed within 2 seconds."

"will I be the medic for the Akatsuki" asked Sakura

"most likely. We're short and need more as it is"

"and Naruto" whispered Sakura, thought Itachi caught the wording.

"talk to leader about that. I can't do anything about that. I'm sorry Sakura" replied Itachi. Sakura could only gasp. "what"

"never thought I would hear a sorry from you, That's all" spoke Sakura leaning back into Itachi chest.

"I'll still go, but I will be talking to leader about stopping and leaving Naruto alone. He has a family now, and I don't want that destroyed" snapped Sakura playfully elbowing Itachi in the ribs.

"like I said, take it up with him and not out on my ribs Sakura" Itachi playfully snarled back

"I will" whispered Sakura fallen asleep due to the sun beginning to set.

Itachi picked Sakura up. _'having you around the Akatsuki will defiantly be a pain and yet a blessing. Leader's wife wont have to worry about beating the boys up so they stay in place. I know you'l want to help with that.'_

The next day Tsunade was informed of the four leaving the village and of Sakura's little mission to have leader stop his assault on Naruto. Tsunade left given Sakura a good luck hug, which lead to Sakura healing herself.

"you'll never change Sakura" spoke Tsunade

"neither will you" With those last words they were gone.

"good luck Sakura, make him change his mind about Naruto." Tsunade looked back to the paper work to still be done. " NNNOOO. I HATE PAPER WORK. WHERE'S MY SAKE"


	9. Leave Him Be

"Kisame piss off" spoke a very pissed off Deidara

"where's Itachi when you need him" spoke leader waling past the two members fighting once again. However on this day, his wife was also walking the compound. For the arrival of Sakura.

"my dear, stop worrying about them. The most trouble they get into is Kisame trying to eat Deidara again" spoke his wife.

"we're here" spoke a voice.

"speak of the devil and his future wife" spoke leader wife

"about time" snarled leader.

Looking past his wife he saw the Uchiha clan. _'the father Itachi, the wife Sakura and their daughter Jade. But what's with the younger brother joining up' _Leader looked at Itachi wanting on explanation. Itachi saw this and knew, Sakura wasn't the only one making a announcement.

'_but first' _thought Itachi walking into the room holding both Kisame and Deidara.

"Itachi" wonder Sakura.

"stay here. I'm doing some house cleaning with the boys" smirked Itachi. Leader just looked at the Uchiha, happy he was back.

"Sakura was the name right." Looking at the girl. "this is my wife. You'll be staying with her and Itachi will also be staying at the house for your safety and of the two children. Thought I do not understand what is with the younger brother." Leader looked past Sakura, to see Sasuke had the sharingan activated.

"he came because he has no where else to go" spoke Sakura, feeling rather confident and yet regretting it at once.

"I see. Well as long as he can hold himself, he'll be fine. But to have a better rate of success, I'll put you with Itachi to show you the ropes, then a new partner."

Sasuke only nodded his head in agreement.

"Sakura you're a medic. Is that correct." Spoke Leader wife. Sakura nodded in agreement. "I hope I can help where ever I can. I know a couple of things, but not much." Spoke Leader wife.

"I'd be happy to teach you, if I didn't get the feeling that I was going to be killed" spoke Sakura. Leader wife only laughed.

"that will never happen. Beside you being apart of a family clan, the Akatsuki is just one big family. Which reminds me, is Itachi done trying not to kill the boys.". As leader wife stop talking out came Itachi.

"tell me they are still good for action" snarled Leader

"Their fine, just have a headache" spoke Itachi returning to Sakura's side. "Leader Sakura must also speak to about Konoha."

Leader looked between his wife and the new members. Having a nod from his wife, Leader knew who it was about. Sakura also notice the look in his eye.

"we will thank tomorrow. For now, my dear take them to the house. I would like to talk to Itachi and his brother about our own predicament." Spoke Leader, never letting his eye stray to far from his wife. "in the mean time, Sakura please do a health check on my wife. She is going through her first child and I worry if the child is in danger at all."

"of course"

Leading the way to the house where their new member would stay, Sakura and leader's wife check each other out and spoke of their strange relationship, yet they loved being in there, with criminals and making sure they tried to stay out of trouble when at the base.

"here's where you and your family will stay." Spoke leader's wife.

"the whole south wing is Itachi and mine" gaps Sakura.

"of course. It's only far since you have a family, that's is still growing and I have one on the way. So that means the south and west wings are yours and the east and north are mine" spoke the wife.

"I can't thank you enough for this" spoke Sakura wanting to hug leader's wife.

"your welcome Sakura" Leader's wife saw want Sakura wanted to do. So instead of being the cold heartless bitch, she become a warm heartless bitch and gave Sakura a huge bear hug.

"I never knew you showed kindness to anyone else" spoke Leader with the boys behind him

"only to a few my dear, only a few" spoke Leader wife. Grabbing onto her husband they left to their half of the house.

"what was that all about" asked Sasuke

"mother stuff" answered Sakura "also the west and south wing are all the Uchiha clan's until said other wise"

"hn" was the only replay before they all went to bed. Thought tomorrow was going to be a rough day. For Sakura was going to try and get the Akatsuki off Naruto's back.

'_what fun' _ thought Sakura as she fell asleep.

Sakura and Leader where in his office in the main house.

"Sakura your asking me to stop hunting the tailed demons down. And I can't do that"

"I'm not asking you to stop. I'm asking you forget about the nine tailed demon."

"can you give me a reason as to not hunt him down" The leader knew Sakura wouldn't go down without a fight. But to be doing this for over half a day when he had better things to do, was becoming annoying. But he also didn't mind. The only other that would speak back were his wife and Itachi.

"because back in Konoha he has a family. A wife that loves him, a kid that's got a lot more energy then he can burn and another on the way. No offence but I don't think it's a good idea to take dad away." Spoke Sakura looking at leader.

"Sakura, what will you have me do."

"I want you to leave Naruto alone, along with Konoha. That's all I ask. Other then that I really can't stop you from doing what you normally do, and I wont." answered Sakura looking at the Leader.

"fine. I'll write up the paperwork and give you two weeks to say a proper goodbye to everyone" spoke Leader. "I call when I am done., but not today I have to much to do"

"that's ok. I helping your wife with the injured today. Leader" spoke Sakura before leaving.

"what is it"

"thank you" leaving the room Sakura didn't notice the smirk on his face.

'_no wonder Itachi wanted her to come. She help my lovely wife kept the boys in line. At the same time she really doesn't care that she could be killed in an instant' _Leaving that as it was Leader returned to his work.

Else where around the Sakura and leader wife were working on the injured. Itachi was training Sasuke in the ways of his sharingan and the other sorts or sat by watching with interest. Although Kisame was a bit worried. Worried that Sasuke would take his place. But not wanting to ask to anyone, he would wait till a mission what present itself, cause right now he was the punching bag for Sasuke.

'_man. Why is it, I'm always the punching bag for the Uchiha boys, and soon kids and family. They many as well place a sign on my head Uchiha punching bag only' _thought Kisame dogging another hit.

'_Sasuke is a lot stronger then I thought. I will have to keep an eye on him. but for now watchi9ng Kisame have his ass handed to him is funny'_ Itachi smirked at the thought.

'_Thought there is still the arrangement of Sakura and myself becoming man and wife. I work on that later' _

2 weeks later Leader gave the notice to Sakura about the conditions to Naruto and the village. Sakura was told not to open it till she arrived at the village and Tsunade was in her presences. Also to complete this little mission with great hast, for his wife was expecting to give birth soon. Nodding her head Sakura left.

'_it's not only his wife that might having the child soon, I know my little one wants out as well'_ thought Sakura jumping through the trees, thought being careful.

Arriving at the village Sakura went straight to the hokage tower. Knowing however the Tsunade would be a little drunk. That's one thing she knew would never change. Arriving at the tower, the first thing she heard was CRASH, then the name Naruto. Laughing Sakura popped into the office.

"hay Naruto, hay Tsunade" smiled Sakura looking at the two. "Naruto what are you doing this time"

"s. s. s. s. s. s. s. s. s. s. s. s" Naruto shuddered

"akura" finished Tsunade

Both Naruto and Tsunade held in everything they could but it wasn't working. Naruto finally acted by racing up and hugging Sakura in a bear hug. Tsunade yelled at him to let go thought

"Naruto the baby"

_(sp?)_ "gomen Sakura"

"so you should be, and I came here saying that the leader would give up on hunting Naruto"

"WHAT" both Naruto and Tsunade shouted.

'_just as I thought' _thought Sakura with a sigh.


	10. Second Birth Start

"they leave me alone for good" spoke Naruto not believing his ears.

"yep. Thought Leader did ask me to give this to you Tsunade" Sakura passed the letter over to Sakura

"did he saying anything about it"

"only that I am to open this letter when you and I are in the same room"

"ok then let's see what he has to say for himself"

Opening the letter Tsunade wondered what was goin to happen, although nothing happened. Receiving the letter Tsunade read out loud.

Dear Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village

What Sakura has spoken is the truth. The Member of the Akatsuki will stop going after the one knows as Uzumaki Naruto. For reasons, I care not to discuss, you Naruto and the Hidden Leaf Village will never be harmed again.

Thought I must take this time to tell you that I will be sending Sakura back from time to time to have anything new taught to her by you and only you. She will also be aloud to send letter to you and Naruto only. With the same type of messaging system you will also be able to contact her on new material she must be taught. This will be told to me and I will send her back to the village ASAP. This will be the only reason Sakura will return to the village.

The younger Uchiha, Sasuke has also decided to become a member, though this is driven to protect the infant, child and Sakura from Itachi. He you will never see again.

You could almost think this was an alliance between us. Though it doesn't help when Sakura wouldn't let go until she got what she wanted. Have a happy life Village of Konoha.

P.S: I might send Itachi to the village with Sakura from time to time, Depending on how everything is around our base and the village.

"nice to know I'm a peace keeper" Sakura spat at hearing what the leader had wrote.

"well as list that one throne out of the villages side" spoke Tsunade. "Sakura, u do realize that to the village you'll never be welcome again"

"I do. But like I said that first day I told you. I'm happy where I am and I wouldn't have it any other way" spoke Sakura sitting down.

"so how is baby going" spoke Naruto

"fine thanks Naruto. But she is due soon and I think I'm starting to AAAAAAAHHHHHH."

"holly shit" yelled Naruto

"Naruto send word to Itachi, and find a way to clear out the labor room."

"I CAN'T WALK THAT FAR YOU STUPID GRANDMAR" shouted Sakura

'_I'm going to let that one side'_ twitched Tsunade

"what do I do" screamed Naruto running around like a chicken without a head.

"send word to Itachi and stop running around"

"but how" spoke Naruto

"Sakura help here." Asked Tsunade

"write a note and write is name on the letter. It'll then disappear and be there where ever he is." Snarled Sakura

"ok. I'm on it" Naruto left

"ready for another delivery Sakura" asked Tsunade counting the contraction that were coming.

"like hell I am" snarled Sakura "Itachi is so dead once I'm done with this childbirth

"that's what you said last time when you had Jade"

"TSUNADE" snarled Sakura while feeling another contraction coming.

"I know I know. Just like last time. And be more cooperative this time" demeaned Tsunade

"only if I can kill something after woods" spoke Sakura. not really looking forward to this part of the hole baring a child.

"I let you kill one of the Akatsuki"

"whatever" snarled Sakura. "what on earth is taken Naruto so long"

Naruto on the other hand wasn't having fun.

'_how the hell am I supposed to write this. Ok. Just write a quite note, put Itachi on the front and wait. Sounds far I think. God I hope this works, or I'll never be alive again.'_ "I'm so dead"

Doing what Sakura had spoken Naruto wrote the note. After finishing the "i" on Itachi it was gone.

"back to Sakura. I hope I don't get killed" Naruto left to Tsunade office. After stopping outside the door, Naruto was order to get a a large bowl of warm water and a rage.

"yes Tsunade"

Back at the base Itachi was resting, while Jade was fighting with Sasuke. Thought not much was going on. Sasuke was helping with her speed. Thought dogging the flying bird with a note on it's foot was even funnier to Sasuke. Itachi on the other hand wondered why that bird was lose.

"Chin I'm over here" spoke Itachi. The bird bomb dived and landed on Itachi shoulder, handing him the note Itachi was gone in a flash. Sasuke walked to where Itachi stood. Picking up the note his eyes widen.

"uncle Sasuke what is it" asked Jade

"your mummy is having a baby" spoke Sasuke

"I hope daddy will be ok" spoke Jade

"why that" asked Sasuke

"cause mummy has a mean grip. It can break your hand" smiled Jade walking inside. Sasuke followed.

'_wonder if I'll ever get a family like Itachi' _thought Sasuke

Itachi on the other hand raced to the leaf village. As much as he wanted to miss the birth, he felt it only right to be there this time. Cause he wasn't last time.

'_sometimes having these feelings suck on ice' _Itachi only smirked at the thought. In the whole time of knowing Sakura and having Jade come into the picture, Itachi had know he became stronger.

"now all I have to do is survive this child birth yell and screaming match that I will have. The joy of being a father"

Running all the way wasn't the hard part. The hard part was getting to find where Sakura was. Thought that was already fixed. Tsunade left the window open in her office. Thought to make sure the town would worry Sakura was bitten down on Naruto for the hell of it. Tsunade wished. Instead Sakura was bitten down on a piece on wood, while Naruto was having the fun time of letting Sakura rest on his legs.

"Uchiha where the hell are you" snarled Naruto

Jumping onto the gates of Konoha, Itachi notice the hokage window open, along with a lot quite screaming.

Jumping down he heard the last of what Naruto had said.

"I'm right here, and yes I'll switch places with you" Naruto was more then happy to.

"tsmmummnmmammdem" screamed Sakura still biting into the wood ever more.

"time to give birth Sakura" spoke Tsunade

"this is gonna hurt a lot I'm guessing" spoke Itachi having Sakura in his arms.

"a lot more you then us. Sakura is holding and leaning onto you and you only" spoke Tsunade feeling sorry for the Uchiha.

'_feel the rash of Sakura'_ Tsunade smirked at this thought. _'poor Itachi Uchiha'_


	11. Baby, Marriage and GoodBye

Naruto was sitting outside of the office.

'_just because I'm not family I'm not aloud inside__ till baby is born. So I stuck with guard duty'. _"this sucks on ice" yelled Naruto. Thought right now Itachi was wishing he could swap places with Naruto. Sakura was going through hell and he didn't want to see or feel it right now.

Itachi legs were given out on him. Thought he felt more pain to Sakura then anyone. Right now she pushing out their second child, while biting on a piece of wood.

"Sakura I know you're hating this, but if you don't push I will cut you open and take the baby out that way." Snarled Tsunade. Sakura eyed her teacher with hope. "the only bad thing is I don't have any pain killers, so dam well take a breath and bloody well push" screamed Tsunade. Tsunade look at Itachi.

"talk to your bloody wife to be, or I'll rip her apart" Itachi only looked at Tsunade then to Sakura. Grabbing her hand from the floor Itachi placed his hand in them. Sakura only looked at Itachi funny.

"I wasn't here for Jade birth but I'm here now, so bloody well push or you'll have no sex or even contact with me for a year and more." Snarled Itachi to Sakura, who only looked at Itachi.

'_ok fine I'll start pushing and fucking breathing, but next time I'm finding a way for you to give birth to our children' _Sakura bit harder onto the piece of wood.

Noticing this Itachi gripped Sakura hands harder.

"she better be ready, cause they baby wants out" spoke Tsunade

'_as long as I'm killing after woods'_ thought Sakura.

Feeling the muscles in her lower abdomen contract Sakura started to push with all her might.

"remember Sakura breath, then hold your breath and push." Spoke Tsunade in a demanding order "Shizune wipe the sweet away from her then leave and watch the door with Naruto."

"yes Tsunade" spoke Shizune.

As Sakura was pushing Itachi wasn't having the best time in his life right now. Sakura had hold of both hands and was crushing them well. Though he could feel her trying to hold back it wasn't really working.

'_now I know how the rails of the bed felt the time Jade was born.' _By now Itachi was starting to pull funny faces as Sakura crushed his hands.

"Tsunade, make Sakura push faster" snarled Itachi.

"sorry but I can't even do that. I think even Sakura would want that" spoke Tsunade. Looking back at Sakura on the other hand wasn't her real fun. "start pushing harder or you'll kill his hands."

Sakura grumble but did as she was told. Taken bigger and deeper breaths Sakura pushed down on Itachi lower body. Itachi notice this and was still thinking while he hands and now lower body were killing.

'_man her grip is strong.' _Itachi took a deep breath with Sakura. As she released her breath and pushed at the same time, thought it was some how working to help Sakura. Tsunade notice this

"don't you stop breathing with her Itachi or I'm make sure you feel my wrath"

Itachi just glared at Tsunade but understood what she was talking about. Somehow With both of the breathing, it was making the delivery easier on Sakura behave.

"ok Sakura I need a couple more pushes." Spoke Tsunade

Sakura only nodded her head in argument. _'I'm dying again, but I can't wait to hold the baby in my arms'_

Sakura was buggered. Thought Tsunade could see this Sakura needed one more push to get baby out.

"Itachi remove the piece of wood from Sakura mouth. Right now Sakura I need one more push, you can scream what ever you what. I don't care just push"

Itachi's grip on Sakura increased. Sakura looked at the Uchiha. Nodding Sakura pushed and screamed out whatever she wants.

"ITACHI NEXT TIME YOU'RE THE ONE HAVING THE BABY" screamed Sakura. Itachi was almost surprised it wasn't a death treat. Though feeling the baby leave her body Sakura rest and realized a breath she was holding.

"it's a healthy baby boy" Tsunade clean their baby boy and waited for Itachi.

Sakura had a faint smile on her face. Itachi on the other hand got into a better position. Placing his legs around Sakura waist, Itachi leaned forward to Sakura given her more support to sit up. Sakura looked back at Itachi.

"like I screamed, you having the child next time" smirked Sakura

"only in your dreams" Itachi smirked back.

"well here is the baby boy, and yes, his all healthy and check out" Tsunade handed Sakura her baby boy. "thought he might be hungry" she finished.

"thank you Tsunade" spoke Sakura. Tsunade place the baby in mum and dad's arms.

Placing the boy in his mother arms Sakura had a chance to have a good look at him.

His hair was that of his father, thought some how a couple of pink streaks made there way know to Sakura. _'well die the pink out for him'._ His eyes though were what cough Sakura most of all. They were as black as the night itself. Without any type of stars or the moon.

"I'll think I'll call him Raven" spoke Sakura

"why Raven?" wondered Itachi

"his eyes. They remind me on the night." Spoke Sakura "Besides I don't see you coming up with anything" Sakura snapped this time. Itachi took a look at their baby. _'as black as night' _

"how about Shoushi" spoke Itachi

"midnight. Welcome to the family Shoushi Uchiha" spoke Sakura holding her baby safe and sound. Shoushi snagged into his mother arms knowing he was safe.

"Itachi when are we heading back" asked Sakura

"when you have recovered and we also know that Shoushi has had all of his shouts. But until then, we are staying here." Spoke Itachi wrapping his arms around his future wife and their son.

"thank you Itachi" spoke Sakura.

Over the next couple of days Sakura, Shoushi and Itachi were staying at Sakura's old apartment. Thought today was the last day of staying in Konoha. Thought Tsunade had one more thing to do for them. So they were both called to her office. Shoushi was also coming along, because after their visit with Tsunade they were heading home.

"Sakura and Itachi I know you will leave tonight. I wish you the best of luck and also have a happy wedding, unless you would like me to have a private one now." asked Tsunade looking between the couple.

"Itachi what you reckon." asked Sakura. Itachi took a box from his pocket and open it. Sakura looked up at Itachi.

"you had this all the time" spoke Sakura

"hn". Itachi place his child in Tsunade's arms, then returned back to Sakura.

Itachi placed the ring on Sakura's finger and through the box over his shoulder. Sakura looked at Itachi with a warm smile. Tsunade on the other hand stood from her desk and waited till they were ready.

"I'll make this quick, but it will be legal. Itachi do you take Sakura as your bride"

"if I must I have kids with her after all" smirked Itachi looking at Sakura. Though Sakura could claw his eyes out for that comment she waited "I do" spoke Itachi smirking, noticing the death in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura do you take Itachi to be your husband" spoke Tsunade

"I might as long as I can kill him for the remark" snarled Sakura

"you can try" Itachi smirked

"kill him, claw him, choke him, even have a all night again I don't care, but will you marry him" snapped Tsunade

"that I will do" spoke Sakura looking at Itachi, knowing they were both going to have fun later.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You can make love to the bride" smirked Tsunade

"don't even try Tsunade" smirked Itachi

"Tsunade don't be a bitch" snapped Sakura

"ok ok. I pronounce you man and wife, you can kiss the bride"

Itachi and Sakura had a couple of kiss, promising for more when they had the time and when they knew they could.

Sakura let go of her now, _about time_ husband and hugged Tsunade, careful about Shoushi.

"take care of him and the family Sakura" spoke Tsunade knowing this would be the last time, unless in need of new training

"we will and he wont pay up. Thanks for everything Tsunade, you've been like a second mother to me" Sakura gave Tsunade one last hug. Itachi was now holding Shoushi. Turning back to Tsunade and Sakura Itachi said his farewells.

"hope to see the happy family soon" spoke Tsunade

"we shall see grandma" spoke Sakura jumping out of the window with Itachi following and their son in his arms.

'_Sakura, when you come back and if I remember, I'm kicking your butt in our next sparing match' _Tsunade looked at over the village of Konoha. _'thanks to Sakura, we're safe from one enemy' _


	12. Returning Home

"uncle Sasuke, meany fishy hit me over the head again" shouted Jade as she ran to the training ground. Upon entering the ground Jade stopped and looked at her uncle. He was currently sparing with Deidara and doing a better job then he thought he would.

"oh minnie pinky" Kisame shouted while also walking through to the grounds. This got both Sasuke and Deidara attention.

"what's he doing now." Spoke Sasuke. Before he could look Jade ran into her uncles arms.

"Jade?" asked Sasuke.

"what happen this time" spoke Deidara looking between the two. "and why is your hair cut like a male" Deidara spoke again.

"fishy man did it fishy man did it" Jade cried into Sasuke stomach.

Both man looked at Kisame. The looks on their faces was plan and simple. _"YOUR DEAD MEAT". _Kisame on the other hand really didn't care. However Jade's screaming caught the attention of her parents, who were on their way to see leader and his wife.

"KISAME. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTERS HAIR" Kisame turned around to see Sakura, Itachi and their new born in Itachi arms.

Before Kisame could defend himself Jade spoke up.

"he cut my hair with the spiky sword his has" Spoke Jade running past everyone and into Sakura arms. While Sakura held onto her daughter Itachi just stared at Kisame.

Kisame didn't know what was going to happen to him. Itachi freaked him out by walking straight pass him and towards Sasuke. Sasuke was wondering what Itachi was doing. When he was infront of him Sasuke saw a bundle of flesh in his arms.

"so I'm now also have a nephew" spoke Sasuke. Itachi only nodded and asked Sasuke to look after Shoushi. Nodding his head Itachi turned back to Kisame.

"Kisame it's time for you and me to spar" spoke Itachi looking at Kisame. Kisame on the other hand didn't want to. Trying to run he stop with he saw Sakura face.

'_it's like the devil himself has come to get me back'_ thought Kisame

"who would you rather take Kisame. A mother who needs a spar, and will kill you for what you did to Jade's hair, or the father that is just wanting to hurt you for your stupidly?" Asked Itachi taken off his coat.

"the father." Spoke Kisame sounding defeated, because his was defeated.

"I wouldn't of killed him Itachi. just taken 99.9 of his skin of that's all" spoke Sakura leaving to find Leader's wife to check up on her.

"Sasuke go with Sakura, and tell leader that Kisame and I will not be doing any missions for a while." Sasuke did as he was told and left the training grounds with Sakura. Deidara also followed not wanting to know what Itachi would do to Kisame. Kisame was not regretting what he had done to Jade hair.

'_and I only wanted her to have a different look aswell'_ Kisame thought, knowing he was in danger.

While walking to the main house where they lived, Deidara said his hi and byes to Sasuke, Sakura and Jade. Besides no one was aloud in the main house unless you lived there in the first place. At this time Shoushi decided he didn't like the man caring him and made it know to the others.

"Sakura help." Begged Sasuke.

"ok then." Sakura took the Shoushi of Sasuke and carry him away. Knowing he was safe he became quite once again.

"mummy, is that my baby brother." asked Jade.

"yes honey, it is" answered Sakura.

Sasuke just looked at Shoushi. Saying his goodbyes to the girls Sakura and Jade left to continued where their destination was. Sasuke was thinking about Shoushi.

'_his only a new born and he already knows when he safe or not. Little brats thinks I'm a danger. Wait till Itachi tell them about the rest of our clan and how they died.' _Sasuke thought while walking to his room.

Sakura and Jade arrived at the common room, where they found Leader wife. Thought when it was just them, they decided to call leader's wife LW. It felt easer and was shorter to say.

"welcome back Sakura, Jade are you ok" spoke LW

"nice to be back" answered Sakura.

"Kisame is being taken care of by daddy" spoke Jade proud about that.

"I see. Well it looks like no mission for them" spoke LW laughing. Thinking about this Jade and Sakura also joined in.

"where is leader" asked Sakura

"I think he went to break up Kisame and Itachi" spoke LW

"good luck there" spoke Sakura

"yes I would have to agree with that" LW put her scroll down and turned to face Sakura. she almost fell over when she saw the bundle in her arms. Walking up to them, Shoushi dig deeper into his mothers arms.

"although a baby, he knows where a dangerous person is" spoke LW, sounding a bit sad about that. Although she was dangerous, she would never hurt Shoushi at all. Walking closer to Sakura, LW tried again. Shoushi, sence how she was feeling and let his mother place him in her arms.

"he understands when told the truth about a person" spoke Sakura. _'thought I don't know what the means for Sasuke'_ Sakura thought, not wanting to make the thought public.

"and I thought my wife didn't have a child just yet." Spoke leader coming into the common room. Itachi followed him in aswell, with his face in plan pissed off mood.

"do we even want to know what happen" asked LW.

"I couldn't pay Kisame for Jade's new hair cut" he spat. Coming to stand behind Sakura. "leader wouldn't allow it"

"oh I see. You get him soon, so don't worry about it" spoke Sakura. Itachi only wrapped him arms around Sakura and watch Leader's wife out of the corner of his eyes. Leader also watch as his wife held Itachi second child.

"what's with the pink?" asked leader

"dying it out" answered Sakura

'here you go Sakura. he looks like he needs a feed. Spoke Leader wife. (everyone else is around now). Sakura took Shoushi from leader's wife, and place her palm on her.

"yours will be here soon" spoke Sakura

"really" spoke Leader's wife.

"that's a relief. No more mood swings" spoke leader

"you only think" spoke Itachi "you have to survive the birth yet" everyone but leader snicker at the thought. Watching Leader's wife give birth was really going to be a funny thing to see. Thought Sakura wouldn't allow it, for that reason.

Sakura, Itachi and Jade retired to the wing of the main house. While Sakura was feeding Shoushi, Itachi and Jade worked on her sharingan. Sakura on the other hand was having fun working on dinner and watching her son after feeding him.

'_and to think it started cause I help Itachi out when he saved my life. Now I'm head nurse at Akatsuki, with two children and a husband. And I'm loving it.'_ On that last thought Sakura called for Itachi and Jade in for dinner. _'I wonder if I can have a break before going back to healing the bakas?'_

As the little family was about to have dinner, Leader broke in.

"Sakura she gone into labor" shouted Leader from the door.

"guess not" spoke Sakura "have fun feeding Shoushi Itachi."

"not even funny Sakura" spoke Itachi. Jade just gave a confused looked to both of her parents.

Walking off Sakura went to leader and his wife. While running to the medical wing Sasuke was there and guarding the door.

"Sasuke stay out here and guard. No one in or out, not even if it's Itachi" snapped Sakura.

"hn" Sasuke spoke " by the way Sakura, Shoushi is going to be trouble."

"not as bad as his uncle and father" spoke Sakura, turning around she pushed leader out.

"but that's my wife" he spoke

"and I don't care. You stay out of the room while she is in labor. Don't like it take it up with me later when I care" Sakura screamed. Walking into the labor room Sakura had a couple of thought

'_1:I know I'm going to regret that comment to Leader._

_2: SO MUCH FOR A FUCKING HOLIDAY'_


	13. Bloody's Authors Note

Hay Guys,

Well that's it for this story. Thought I know it's one of my better ones. If you have anything to say about the story and what I might have missed out on, drop me a line and I make a one shot to help fix the problem.

Only thing you can't send me is my spelling issue. I know I have one, and YES I am trying and still going with fixing it.

Thanks to all who read this story. And I might be doing a Dragon Ball Z story with Vegeta and Bulma.

Once again Thanks for everything and for reading this story.

Crossword Girl


End file.
